Fate
predicts Jotaro's death]] or Destiny is the concept of a predetermined course of events and plays a major role throughout the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure series. It may be conceived as a predetermined future, whether in general or that of an individual. Summary Fate is evidenced throughout the series as events that are predetermined to happen. While many obscure examples are littered throughout, several concrete ones remain. Most notably is the Stand Tohth, which allows its user to see small examples of things fated to happen in the near future. As Tohth's user, Boingo explains several times, whatever is predicted in the book will happen and cannot be changed. The way it will occur might change, depending on events that transpire beforehand, yet the outcome will always be the same. This is most noticeable during Tohth's prediction of Jotaro Kujo's death, which would be from his head being split down the middle. While this didn't happen directly in Part 3 (Oingo disguised as Jotaro had his head split open instead), in Part 4, Jotaro's temporary death from Killer Queen Bites the Dust resulted in his head being split apart. Tohth's fated prophecy finally came true in Part 6, when Jotaro was killed the exact same way depicted by Made in Heaven. Other characters in the series, most notably Diavolo, swear themselves to fate - believing it guides their lives and completely controls the actions of all living things. Fortune tellers also hold credence in the series, as Wang Chan correctly prophesied that the three moles on Dio Brando's ear branded him by fate itself and that he would not die a human being. In addition, the Ripple master Tonpetty could through some means foresee the future of those whose hands he touched. Tonpetty's prophecy of Will Anthonio Zeppeli's death at the hands of Tarkus, decades before it would happen also proved to be absolutely correct; however, it was also predicted that Zeppeli could have escaped his fate had he chosen to abandon his quest for the stone mask. Also, in a prophecy about the Red Stone of Aja, it was said that the stone would be instrumental to stopping the Pillar Men as well as creating the ultimate lifeform. This would indeed prove correct, as Joseph Joestar would later use the stone to reflect the Ripple attack used by Kars, which would ultimately seal his fate. There is also the underlying fact that all Stand users, no matter how powerful or weak, are destined to meet one another. Notable Examples * Dio Brando's three birthmarks on his ear, signifying his destiny as a conqueror and ruler of men. * Speedwagon mentions that Jonathan and Erina may have been fated to meet and love each other. * The Zeppeli Family, fated to both aid the Joestar Family and die for them (with a few exceptions). * The "Joestar Destiny"- descendants of Jonathan Joestar are fated to face Dio and his minions. * The idea of "gravity" laid out by DIO which designates the fateful meeting he had with his friend Enrico Pucci. It is through this same gravity that Stand users meet and Pucci meets DIO's sons. * The prophecy of Will A. Zeppeli's death. * The prophecy of the Red Stone of Aja being the key to the Pillar Men's rise and downfall. * All Stand users are drawn to one another, being fated to eventually meet. * Tohth's primary ability to randomly predict the fates of others. * Epitaph's ability to predict ten seconds into the future. * Rolling Stones' ability powered by fate to home in towards a target that has been destined to die. * Cinderella's side-effect of being able to increase a person's "luck", which is generally an effect of Fate itself. * Bites the Dust's ability to re-loop the same day infinitely until the person who discovered Yoshikage Kira's secrets is also discovered. Events that have happened before the time loop activates will happen again, albeit usually in a different way if an attempt to alter it has happened. Most notably, the person who discovered Kira's secrets is fated to die in the exact same way every day until Kira himself reverses it before it's fated to happen, one way or another. * DIO and by inheritance, Enrico Pucci's goal of obtaining a perfect world where humanity already knows their fates. This is later used in effect by the Stand Made in Heaven, which causes the universe to hit a "vanishing point" and thus, a new universe is created, where everything repeats itself, according to "fate". Trivia * Themes in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure question the idea of such a force, like Fate, looming over humanity. Araki himself designs several characters in contrast to this, showing the limitless potential of humans. References Site Navigation Category:Concepts